Daraku Shita Tenshi
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: Two beautiful transfer student come to the Alice Academy. At first they seem normal, but people start noticing there is something a bit strange about them. And both of them seem to be looking for something.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new fanfic! Anyways, the title is in japanese specifically because I couldn't think of a title that wouldn't give everything away, so assuming this title means what it's supposed to mean according to an online dictionary, please don't give it away if you understand it, thanks :) so I've had the idea for this story for a while, and I'm hoping that means it will go faster (probably not) so enjoy!**

Everything was normal in the middle school division of the Alice Academy, in fact, everything in the whole academy was normal, for a little while at least. So as most things begin, this story begins with an event that changed things, a small, but significant break from the ordinary. Just then, the teacher walked into Harada Misaki's classroom and thus, the story begins.

"Good morning everyone, we have a transfer student joining us today, everyone be nice to her, you may come in now" Misaki looked up as a shy looking girl with long wavy dark hair and large hazel eyes walked into the room. She quickly got everyone's attention, they were all thinking the same thing, she was absolutely beautiful. She looked up and half the room blushed "My name is Enzeru Harumi" she glanced at the teacher and he said "tell us a bit about yourself" she looked back to the class and said "I'm 14 years old, I have a younger sister in the elementary division, and I have the alice of invisibilty" this came as a bit of a surprise to the class. For such a beautiful girl, invisibility seemed like it didn't fit.

"You may sit down now" said the teacher "theres an empty seat next to Harada". Harumi walked over and took her seat. Misaki smiled at her and she gave half a smile back. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room, she scanned it, and then her eyes stopped on a girl two seats ahead of her, who was calmly drawing as the teacher talked. _Elice! _

"That's Saezuru Yakira" Harumi turned to Misaki "what?"

"Saezuru Yakira" Misaki repeated "She's got a really powerful alice, she's sort of like an idol, but she acts like she doesn't realize it"

"She's really cute too, she's been asked out a few times, but rumor is she's turned everyone down" Said a boy behind them, leaning foward into the conversation "I'm Andou Tsubasa, by the way, nice to meet you Enzeru-san" before Harumi could say anything, the teacher shouted at them to be quiet "we'll introduce you to her at lunch" Misaki whispered. Harumi nodded. She didn't really care either way, these people could be her friends if they wanted, she could meet Elice...no Yakira if they wanted her to, all she cared about was that she had found Yakira. She looked back at her and smiled, it couldn't hurt to be Yakira's friend, could it?

"Good morning class!" there came a messy chorus of "Good morning Narumi-sensei" from almost everyone in the elementary class. "Today we have a transfer student joining us, I hope you'll all be her friend! Come in!" A small girl walked into the class room. She had curly blond hair tied back in a ponytail, she was light on her feet and seemed almost as if she was flying a bit with each step, she had a huge smile on her face, and, everyone was thinking it, she was adorable. "Hi!" she said cheerily "I'm Enzeru Kiana, My sister Harumi is in the middle school division, and I have the alice of shapeshifting!"

"Everyone be nice to her now" said Narumi "you can sit next to Ruka-kun" Narumi pointed her in Ruka's direction. She sat down and smiled at him. Natsume next to him pretended not to see her, Ruka blushed, she was really adorable. "Ruka-kun right? You and your bunny are both cute!" he blushed even more and said "right...um nice to meet you" she laughed and said "nice to meet you too! I hope we can be friends" there was a slight pause and then she said "can I hold him?"

"Who?"

"The bunny silly!"

"O-oh...sure" he carefully handed her the bunny which hopped into her hands. She patted him on the head and he nuzzled up against her chin. She giggled and then handed him back to Ruka. He stared at her, he wondered if the bunny had ever let someone else hold him that willingly, maybe it was just him, but it seemed that there was something a little weird about Kiana. She noticed him staring and smiled. He quickly forgot about every suspicion he might've had. _Good _she thought _it seems I can get by easily on my looks until I find Elice._

**Hooray! First chapter is finished! I hope you like it so far! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah I actually know where I'm going with this! Thats new!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_"Perrin, you're sick again, why do you push yourself so hard?"_

_"I'm fine!" he coughed. Elice's hands tightened around her brothers "Even though you have a weak body, you still..." she trailed off, tears began to form in her eyes. Perrin forced himself to smile and said "will you sing for me? It would make me feel much better" Elice wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded slowly._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Onee-chaaaaan!" Harumi turned to see her sister running towards her "Onee-chan, have you found anything out yet?"

"Shh!" Harumi said "not so loud, there are people all around us!" it was lunch but Kiana wasn't used to being quiet. "Come on Kiana, we'll talk somewhere else"

"Enzeru-san?" Harumi turned to see Misaki "want to have lunch with us?" Harumi nodded and said "just a second, I need to help my sister!". They walked out of the lunch room and down the hallway a little bit. Then Harumi turned to Kiana and said "first of all, you need to be more careful. Don't talk so loudly in a room full of people. Only speak about this when you're sure were alone. And second of all..." she lowered her voice and said "I found her"

Kiana's eyes widened "Elice!?"

"Shh!" said Harumi "her name here is Saezuru Yakira, be sure to remember that, don't ever call her Elice or she might remember too early, and how about you, have you figured anything out?"

"Well, I figured out that my looks grant me easy acces to any information from the boys in our class, I found a praticularly cute one, and he seems smart too!"

"Kiana, you know you can't get too attatched to anyone here, we'll just have to leave in the end..."

"I'm fine Onee-chan! I'm just having fun! Why don't you try it, with your looks you could have everyone in the school head over heals for you! Then our job would be that much easier!" there was a pause. Harumi stared at the floor for a moment as Kiana realized she had said something wrong. "O-Onee-chan...I only meant..."

"It's okay Kiana. Lets just go back to lunch for now"

"Enzeru-san!" Harumi looked up and saw Misaki sitting with Tsubasa and Yakira. She walked over to them, not really sure if it was a good idea to let Yakira see her just yet. "Enzeru-san" said Misaki "this is Saezuru Yakira, the girl I was telling you about before"

Harumi bowed and said "A pleasure to meet you Saezuru-san"

"You too!" Yakira said in a friendly tone "no need for formalities, you can just call me Yakira"

"Then...Yakira-san" the name sounded unfamiliar. It didn't seem to fit this face, that Harumi knew all too well.

"This is the girl with the incredible alice" Misaki said

"Ah...it's really not that great Misaki-chan..." Yakira murmured

"Who's the one with three stars? Anyways it IS amazing! Tell Enzeru-san, she can be an unbiased judge"

Yakira blushed and said "When I sing I give things life"

The answer shook Harumi a bit "so it's that..." she murmered

"hmm?" Yakira asked

"nothing" said Harumi "that's very impressive, you should be proud of an alice like that". Yakira blushed again.

"So Enzeru-san...can we call you Harumi-san?" asked Misaki.

"Of course...Misaki-san?"

"You're so formal about everything!" said Misaki "why don't you relax?"

"Although maybe being so formal just adds to her charm" said Tsubasa. Misaki slapped him and said don't be such a creep, you've only just met her, don't pay any attention to him Harumi-san!" Harumi shook her head. She really didn't care what the boys here thought of her, they would forget about her soon enough. "Ah...excuse me, Harumi-san?" Yakira had spoken "it may sound silly, but...have we met before?"

"I-I don't believe so" said Harumi "why do you ask?" _I knew it! This was a bad idea!_

"Oh...nevermind...maybe it was just a weird sense of deja vous..." The smile returned to Yakira's carefree face

"That...that must have been it" Harumi said.

"Ruka-kun!" Kiana sat down next to Ruka, who was sitting with Natsume. Mikan and Hotaru were close by. As soon as Kiana sat down Natsume stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom"

"You just came back from the bathroom!" Mikan burst out.

"That time, your face disgusted me, this time, her endless flirting is disgusting me" He walked away, leaving Mikan looking angry, Hotaru without any reaction, Kiana just not caring, and Ruka feeling a tad awkward in a table full of girls.

"Don't pay any attention to that jerk, Enzeru-san!" said Mikan

"Please call me Kiana!" she replied "and you are...?"

"Sakura Mikan! You can call me Mikan!"

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan! And..."

"Imai Hotaru" Hotaru said without looking up from her book.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru-chan! Anyways Ruka-kun, I noticed you didn't invite me to eat with you, even though you're supposed to be helping me find my way around the school"

"W-who ever said that?" Ruka said, feeling more than a little uncomfortable

"Well since I'm sitting next to you in class, isn't it polite?" she slid a tad closer to him and he blushed crimson, he slid a bit further away. He looked at Mikan and Hotaru helplessly, but they were on the other side of the table, Mikan was totally oblivious, and Hotaru didn't care, in fact, it was better for her if Kiana kept flirting, if she could catch a picture of them in an awkward situation, she could blackmail Ruka again.

"Ruka" Kiana and Ruka looked up, Natsume was standing over them. "Were going"

"Why!?" Kiana said, grabbing Ruka's arm "Ruka-kun was just about to tell be about the school!" Natsume grabbed Ruka and pulled him away from Kiana "I said were going" he started walking away, and Ruka followed him quickly, glad to have been rescued. _Shoot _thought Kiana _That pesky little distraction is keeping me from winning Ruka-kun over...I'll just have to try a different tactic.._

**hee hee *delibrately puts Ruka in awkward situations*** **this fanfic isn't going to fun for him :) please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm...I only really knew where I was going for the first two chapters...oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_"Just try and catch me Perrin!" childish laughter filled the air as Two blond rosy cheeked children ran around, screeching as they got closer to each other. Their older sister watched from the side, holding their baby sister, who already longed to run and play with her older siblings. suddenly, fun turned to panic as one sibling collapsed "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!! There's something wrong with Perrin!". In an instant, the older sister was beside her younger brother, as her sisters watched, faces twisting in horror at their brothers pain. "Perrin! Perrin! Are you alright? Where are you hurt?!" Perrin didn't answer, but sat crouched on the ground, coughing uncontrollably. Immediatly, he was swept into his sister's arms. "Stay here and wait for me" she said to her sisters, and then she and Perrin were gone. "P-Perrin...Why?" His twin sisters face clouded in terror "it's my fault"._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Ohayo Harumi-san!" Misaki put a hand on Harumi's shoulder and used it as stability to keep her from falling over "ah...I'm always so tired in the morning...but I suppose everyone is, how about you Harumi-san?" Harumi smiled at her said "I'm perfectly fine thanks, I've never really had a problem with mornings"

"N-no way..." Misaki said standing "you're seriously perfect". Harumi laughed and said "what gave you that idea?"

"Not only are you awake, but you're more cheerful in the morning too! Are you an alien or what?!" immediately Harumi's smile vanished "W-we could all be considered aliens here couldn't we?"

"Ahahahaha!" Misaki laughed "I guess so, huh? Ah! Yakira-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Misa-chan, and Harumi-san" Yakira waved at them brightly

"So she's cheerful too..." Misaki muttered

"What was that?" asked Yakira

"Ah, nothing, nothing...ah, Yakira-chan, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale" Misaki put a hand to Yakira's forehead

"I'm fine Misa-chan...it's just, I had that dream again last night"

"Dream?" Harumi asked, interested

"Well, sometimes I have this dream that I'm a little girl playing tag with a boy. I don't know him, I can hardly even see his face in the dream, but somehow, I feel connected to him. And then suddenly, he falls, and he's dangling of the side of a cliff, holding on to a tree root with one hand, he keeps calling my name, asking me to help him, but I can't do anything, I just stand there and watch him, and every time, just as his grip loosens and I think he's about to let go...I wake up. I've had it many times so I've asked psychiatrists about it, they all say it's anxiety, but for some reason, I feel like it's something else" There was a pause as Harumi stared at Yakira, trying to disguise the sad look in her eyes as pity. Then she said "it sounds hard...to keep dreaming that"

"Ah! I'm fine, I'm fine! Please don't worry about it, I don't want to trouble you!" Yakira spoke quckly, stumbling over her words as she turned a slight shade of pink. "You aren't troubling anyone" Yakira turned and saw Tsubasa standing behind her "we worry about you because were you're friends, and when you try to act like it's nothing, it worrys us more"

"Tsubasa-chan...". Unfortunately, before the moment could get any more touching, the bell rang and they all hurried off to class, only Harumi still thinking about the dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruka-kuuuun!" Ruka groaned. There could only be one girl with that voice. He braced himself for the glomp, and ended up falling over anyways. "Ah! Goumen Ruka-kun! I really didn't mean to knock you over!" Kiana said, turning a tad pink.

"It's fine" he said, red as a tomato "but could you please get off of me?"

"hmm? You're speaking to me in such a cold tone while you're such a cute shade of red? Are you really embarrassed Ruka-kun? There isn't anyone around?" Her eyes narrowed a bit, making her seem not at all cute, still lovely, but in a very different way. Ruka noticed immediately. "Enzeru-san...you..."

"Why don't you call me Kiana? It makes me sad knowing you don't think of me as a friend" She brought her face a tad closer to his _I've got him this time, there's no way he can resist! _Suddenly Ruka shoved Kiana away and scrambled to his sat stunned on the ground. "H-how..." she murmured. "Enzeru-san, that isn't how friends treat eachother!" he turned to run, when something stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong Ruka-kun?" Kiana asked "You're frozen" he didn't answer. At the end of the hallway, standing with a hint of an amused smile on her face, was Hotaru. With her camera.

**Please review! I like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

***hasn't written in a while...has no idea what to write...I fail* enjoy :)**

_Two sisters, hand in hand, walking through town, trying not to pay attention to the stares of civilians as they passed. "Hey Onee-chan" the younger one said "why can't Perrin ever come to town with us?"_

_"you know as well as I do that it would be too much of a strain on him, he's sick Elice" They walked on in silence._

_"That girl...a demon's child" The older sister turned towards the sound of the whisper. People standing where she looked quickly moved away. The comment didn't surprise her, it was the type of comment she heard every day. She ran a hand through her long dark hair, then felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down at her younger sister. She smiled and they kept walking._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"OI! Hotaru come back here with that camera!!" Ruka screamed running after Hotaru who had already started sprinting away. Kiana watched in amusement, wondering if the girl had gotten some nice pictures. She honestly didn't care if anyone saw them, but it might cause Ruka to avoid her, which she would mind very much. She stood up and turned towards her classroom, when she heard voices coming towards her. She ducked into a corner and listened. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?! I'm trying to help you and you don't even care!"

"I don't need your help polka dots"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You're infuriating!"

Kiana sighed, it was just two of her classmates. Insignificant humans. She left her corner and walked towards them, they were still arguing, the dark haired boy seemed to be paying no attention to the pig tailed girl. "Hello!" Kiana said to them. They turned to look at her. The girl smiled and said "Hi! Kiana-chan, right?"

"That's right, and you're Mikan-chan!" Kiana smiled, hoping to give her the "innocent-cute-girl" impression. "And you're the one who's always glaring at me" she said to the boy.

"hmph" said Natsume "I wouldn't glare if you didn't disgust me so much"

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan yelled "this is exactly what I was talking about! If you insult people they won't want to be your friends!"

"Then why do you follow me around so much?"

Mikan went crimson "I-I don't! That is so...ARGH!"

Kiana giggled and said "Mikan-chan, you're very cute!"

"EH?" Mikan yelled, turning to her "W-what do you mean? YOU'RE the cute one!!"

Kiana giggled again _Yes! _She thought _that worked perfectly! _She turned to Natsume and said "I wish you wouldn't look at me so coldly, I can't imagine what I might have done to you to make you hate me" She put on a pouty face and gave her best sweet-and-innocent look.

Natsume didn't even smile "Maybe if you wouldn't flirt so shamelessly you would be worth talking to"

"How mean" Kiana said, trying a different approach, her eyes welled up with tears "I-I just want to be friends with everyone"

Mikan ran over to her and glared at Natsume "You made her cry! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I could care less" he said, walking away "this little game your playing with everyone in the class is disgusting. It makes me sick just looking at you"

Mikan was speechless as she comforted the (faking it) crying Kiana. _Shoot_ she thought _he's on to me...no point in even TRYING with him.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

All through class, Harumi couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the dream Yakira told her about. _This was a bad idea _She thought _because of us, she's starting to remember things, we should have just stayed where we belong._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah...what to write what to write...I feel like I'm just totally making this up...ok here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_When Perrin opened his eyes, his sister was gone. "Elice?" he called her name two or three more times, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He sat up, finding it surprisingly easy "I guess Elice did this for me..." he murmured. He stood up and walked to the door. He was about to open it so he could tell his father he was feeling better, that was when he heard the voices, first there was a whisper, then a sound like something hitting a wall, and a scream. Hesitantly, he opened the door just a tiny bit, "Elice!" he wanted to yell her name, but he knew it was a bad idea to make his presence known, but he wasn't sure how much more he could watch, seeing his sisters blood on the wall was almost too much for him. "Why do you waste your powers on that brat? He's a disappointment to the whole kingdom!" that was his fathers voice. "He's my brother!" Elice yelled. Their father slapped her and she coughed up more blood. "You see? It's already starting! You wouldn't be so weak now if you didn't use so much power on him!" Elice didn't answer. Tears washed away some of the blood on her cheeks. That was all Perrin could stand. He closed the door and ran back to his bed. Suddenly he was feeling just as sick as he had before Elice healed him. Tears streamed down his face "Why?" he thought "Why didn't she tell me?!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Yakira sat up in bed, breathing heavily. "What..." she murmured "What was that?"

"Yakira?" Yakira turned towards her roommate, Misaki. "Ah! I'm so sorry Misaki-chan! Did I wake you up?"

"I was never asleep, I was waiting for you to wake up and stop screaming!"

"I-I was screaming?" Yakira asked. She found it pretty believable, just now...her dream had been so vivid, so realistic...and so awful. "Yakira-chan? Are you ok? You started out singing in your sleep which was quite nice, even if it was a little creepy...but then you started screaming, I tried to wake you up but no matter what I did I couldn't, I got pretty worried..."

"I'm sorry Misaki-chan..." Yakira said "it's just...that boy from the recurring dream I have...he was in my dream again tonight...but it was different...he was covered in blood, so I sung to him in the hopes that it would save him. I know that isn't exactly my alice but..."

"Anyways" Misaki said "What happened after that?"

"The blood started disappearing, and after a little while he got up, looking fine, then he smiled at me. I was about to ask if he was ok, when I look at my hands, they were bleeding, and so was every other part of me, blood started covering my eyes mouth and nose, I couldn't breath, and all I could see was his smile, I screamed for him to help me, but he didn't do anything, the smile just got wider, and just when I was about to die...then I woke up" there was a pause and Misaki said "I think your therapist was wrong about these dreams you've been having"

"eh?" Yakira asked "Misaki-chan, it was just a dream, I'm really fine!"

"Are you sure you've never met the boy?"

"Yes, positive"

"well" said Misaki "What the dreams are telling me at least is that you're terrified of him, but for some reason you don't want him to die, and you feel like you need to save him, but I mean...I'm not a therapist or anything, so I wouldn't know!"

Yakira smiled at her and said "Thank you, I'll think about it, maybe I'll remember him!"

"Good!" said Misaki, then she yawned and said "but for now, lets go to sleep..." Misaki was out like a light. Yakira lay down and closed her eyes. She quickly opened them...she had seen blood blocking out her vision again. It happened every time she closed her eyes. "something" she murmured "is wrong with me..." Yakira didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

**Sorry, kind of a short chapter...this is getting exciting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, today during math I had 50 MILLION ideas!!! I know the ending! (as for what happens in between this chapter and that...I'll figure it out)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice**

_Elice turned and stared at a blank wall. I know you're there Onee-chan, come on show yourself. Her older sister appeared and walked towards her. "I saw it all Elice" She dabbed at her sisters bloody forehead with a piece of cloth " you need to be careful, father always gets like that when you use your powers"_

_"Well what am I supposed to do? Perrin is my twin brother! I can't just watch as he dies knowing that I can save him!"_

_"I know how you feel Elice" her sister said, sighing "but father is just worried, you're the heir to the throne, and you need to take your place as soon as possible since mother died"_

_"I wish I wasn't the heir" Elice said "You should be, you're the oldest!"_

_"You know that's impossible for me, and younger sister is too young, as for Perrin he's male, not only that but his disease prevents him from properly living, you are the only possible heir to the throne Elice, you have to take your rightful place and you know it" There was a silence. Elice looked up and said "If father is worried about me, why does he hit me?"_

_"I don't know Elice" she sighed "he doesn't want you to give up your life so easily. If you were to die, Perrin's life wouldn't mean anything to father. That's the problem" suddenly they heard a noise from inside Perrin's room. "Oh no..." Elice's sister said, getting up and opening the door. The room was empty, Perrin was nowhere in sight, and the window was wide open._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"STOP!" Everyone stared at Yakira, she was sitting straight up in her seat, her face pale, sweat running down her brow. "Do you have a problem with my lesson, Saezuru-san?"

Yakira blushed, shrinking back into her seat a bit "N-no Sensei..."

From across the room, Harumi and Misaki stared at her, Tsubasa was sitting behind her and had been trying to wake her up for the past few minutes, now he looked shocked, as if her outburst was his fault. "What an idiot..." Misaki murmered to Harumi "he has no idea what Yakira-chan is going through..."

"..." Harumi didn't say anything, she was still staring at Yakira, now falling back asleep "did she get any sleep at all last night, Misaki-san?"

"I don't think so...she was asleep for a little while but she woke up terrified, she told me about her nightmare, it was even worse than the normal one, I can't imagine she could've gotten to sleep after that...I'm really worried about her..."

"...me too" Harumi said quietly. "Enzeru-san! Harada-san! Are you two going to be able to handle sitting next to each other?!"

"Yes sensei!" they said, bowing. After that they made sure to keep quiet, but neither of them were really listening to the lesson. They were both worried about Yakira, Harumi especially. Every now and then she glanced over, Yakira was asleep again, but Tsubasa didn't try to wake her up this time. "Poor thing..." Harumi muttered to herself "poor poor girl..."

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Harumi turned around at lunch to see her little sister running up to her. "Kiana? What are you doing here, you don't usually eat lunch at this time..."

"I came to find you Onee-chan, I don't have class right now!"

"What do you mean you don't have class?"

"Well we had a sub since Naru-sensei couldn't be there, but Natsume-kun scared him away". Harumi sighed "You shouldn't have left Kiana, you'll be in trouble"

Kiana sighed "I just needed to find you Onee-chan..."

"Harumi-chan, is this your little sister?" Kiana turned, Misaki had come up behind her "What's your name? You're in the elementary division right?". Kiana nodded "My name is Enzeru Kiana, I'm Harumi's little sister" she bowed and then said "What's your name, senpai?"

"I-I'm Harada Misaki, in Harumi's class...You...you're soooo cute!!! How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old" said Kiana

"Ah, so are you in Sakura Mikan's class?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan has been very nice to me!". Misaki bent down and patted Kiana's head "You're adorable! May I ask what your alice is?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, like this!" she became a spider monkey and crawled onto Misaki's shoulder "What's your alice senpai?"

"I'm a doppleganger, but anyways, you came to talk to your sister right?". Kiana jumped off Misaki's shoulder and became human as she landed "That's right, but I'd love to talk to you again senpai! I wish Onee-chan would invite me to her friends..."

"Alright, alright" Harumi said "Come on Kiana, we can talk over there" They walked off to the hallway where no one would hear them "What's with you, Kiana? Taking advantage of upperclassmen? We agreed that we would each handle our own age group, if there's information to get from Misaki-san, I'll get it, and you focus on your own class"

"But they're no fun!" Kiana pouted "Ruka-kun only ever wants to hang out with Hyuuga-kun and Imai-san, and they don't let me get close to him!"

"So talk to the Sakura girl or something"

"But she's stupid! She never wants to tell me anything about Ruka-kun or Hyuuga-kun, she's always talking about some Tsubasa-senpai...Tsubasa-senpai this, Tsubasa-senpai that! You'd think she was in love with him or something!"

"Hold on Kiana! This Tsubasa-senpai is a close friend of Yakira! Listen, make friends with the Sakura girl, she might actually be able to tell you something valuable!"

"Can I play with Ruka-kun too?"

"Whatever you want, but remember, we can't stay forever"

"I know I know! It's not like I'll fall in love or something, you don't have to worry!" Kiana turned on her heel and skipped off "Bye Onee-chan!"

"My sister..." Harumi thought "really did grow up missing something...even though she said she would be ok..." Harumi started walking back towards the cafeteria "she's become heartless"

**BUM BA DA DUM! DRAMA! It should get an actual plot in the next chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. the epic italic section is gonna be bigger today cuz it all has to be in this chapter...yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_"We have to find Perrin! He's sick! Onee-san please come with me!" Elice was at the window, she was about to climb out, but her sister was still standing by the door. "Please" Elice said again, softly "Harumi Onee-san..."_

_"Ok" Harumi said to her little sister, knowing immediately this was a bad idea "I can't let you go searching for him by yourself" They climbed out the window and landed lightly on the ground below. "We'll find him!" Elice said "Definitely!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Perrin walked along the side of a road wearily. He was feeling worse and worse by the minute and was starting to veer off the path. His vision was cloudy, his head was burning, he had no idea where he was, all he knew was that he was away from the place he had called home for nine years, all he needed to know was that he was protecting Elice. He stepped on a rock and lost his footing, he collapsed and rolled down a small hill. He opened his eyes to see where he was and smiled. "How ironic" he murmered "I get to die in the last place I was alive"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_"Perrin! Perrin where are you!" Elice called. Harumi walked behind her, worrying more and more every second. She could see in her sisters face that she didn't have much time left, she looked pale and washed out. Warmth was no longer emanating from her the way it used to. Suddenly they stopped short, Elice drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her brother, he was lying in the middle of the field they used to play in, when he was healthy, she could see his chest rapidly rising and falling, there was blood trickling out of his mouth. "PERRIN!" Elice ran towards him. Harumi caught a glimpse of her eyes, and knew what her sister was about to do. "ELICE, NO!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_"Elice? It can't be! How did she find me?" Perrin felt his head being lifted off the ground, his sisters tears trickling onto her face. Then he heard it, her shakey voice begining to sing. His eyes flew open "Elice stop! You can't save me by giving up your own life!" she wasn't listening, she kept singing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was getting paler and paler by the second. Perrin could feel life returning to him "Elice you don't have enough time left to do this! Stop!" he yelled. She wouldn't listen, she kept singing, her voice was getting softer and softer, and finally, it stopped. "Elice..." Perrin said, tears welling up in his eyes. She looked down and smiled at him, all the color had drained from her cheeks, she fell back, and hit the ground, no longer breathing._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Harumi walked over to them. Perrin was holding Elice now. "I'm sorry Perrin" she said "I tried to stop her..."_

_"All I wanted" Perrin began "was to see her live, but she gave everything up, so that I could be in this world a few years longer"_

_"She truly cared about you" Harumi said "she wanted the same thing that you did, she wanted to see you live"_

_"I wasn't living" Perrin said "she gave me her life, but she didn't heal me. I should have died long ago". Harumi touched her brothers hair and said "but she gave me the chance to say good bye, I'm grateful for that" They smiled at eachother, and for a few more minutes, everything was peaceful, then Perrin feel foward, and joined his twin._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Yakira-chan?" Misaki stared at Yakira, it was gym and she was zoning out a bit "are you okay? Tired? You didn't get much sleep last night..." from across the gym, Harumi stared at them, she didn't like the look Yakira had on her face, it reminded her of something. Something she never wanted to think of again. For a second she turned away so that she could listen to what the gym teacher was saying. Suddenly there was a scream from behind her, she whipped around. Yakira was on the ground, Tsubasa and Misaki were kneeling next to her. That was all Harumi could take. She didn't want to see Yakira looking like that. Not again! She felt like she would throw up, she wanted to lie on the floor and cry. But she couldn't do that. She collected herself, and ran towards Yakira. "What happened!?" she asked.

"I-I don't know!" Misaki said "she just fainted suddenly!"

"Well pick her up! We have to take her to the nurse!" Harumi yelled. Quickly, Tsubasa scooped her up and the three of them ran out of the gym, despite their teachers yelling. They ran down the hallways, past the classrooms, frantically trying to remember where the nurse was. They ran past the courtyard, Harumi glanced over and saw Kiana, she only saw a glimpse of her, but she could see her face clearly, her frightened eyes, her mouth hanging open. "The same as last time..." Harumi thought. Finally they made it, a nurse came out and grabbed Yakira away from them "I'm a mind reader" she said "I already know whats wrong, but the three of you have to wait outside for now"

"Why?!" yelled Misaki "She's our friend! We want to be there for her!". The nurse shook her head "please cooperate" she said. She turned towards the door. "I guess I have to use it now" Harumi said softly "tsubasa and Misaki turned towards her "use what?" tsubasa said. "Sorry you two" Harumi said "but I'll see you later" and then she disappeared.

**Hooray for the plot! Or just random scenes of fainting to take up space. Either way, hooray!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! that means it'll be important! (In most anime's I've seen, episode 8 is always really important, I don't know why...) P.S. No italics today (because incase it was unclear, the two main protagonists from that section just kinda died...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Harumi started at Yakira. Invisible, just standing in the corner. She didn't need to worry about the mind reading nurse, she knew mind readers at home, so she had been able to perfect the art of not letting any thoughts enter her mind over the years that she had needed to use her invisibility. She just stared at Yakira. Had she been thinking, it would have been unsettling to see her like this again, but she was just waiting. Finally the room cleared out. Harumi waited until she was sure that no one else was there, then she made herself visible and sat down next to where Yakira was sleeping. "Yakira" she said softly "wake up". Yakira opened her eyes and looked at Harumi. "Harumi...san..."

"good morning" said Harumi. By that time it was already late at night, but there were no windows, and it didn't matter much. "That was the first time in a long time I haven't dreamed" Yakira said "it was nice"

Harumi nodded and said "about your dreams, there's something I think you should know"

* * *

Mikan Sakura was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on her door. "What the...?" she murmured, she glanced at her clock, it was already 11:34. She opened the door, Kiana and Hotaru were standing there "Mikan-chan!" Kiana said "want to have a tea party?"

Mikan blinked "...now?"

Kiana nodded "Hotaru-chan brought the tea! Please? We won't get in trouble! We could have a sleepover!"

"O-okay" Mikan said letting them in "why a tea party?"

"So we can get to know eachother better!" Kiana said "I feel bad, since you've been so nice to me, but I only seem to cause you trouble, and I really haven't spoken to Hotaru-chan much at all! So I thought this would be nice!"

After a little while, the awkward and tired atmosphere turned friendly, eventually Kiana asked about the upper division, but Mikan only talked about Tsubasa, Kiana wasn't really listening anyways, she was busy studying Hotaru. The shape of her face, the curve of her back, the shade of her hair, every detail in her eyes, Kiana needed to memorize them all. She had a plan, and if it worked, the transformation had to be perfect, she needed to know Hotaru down to the very last detail. Eventually Mikan fell asleep, and Kiana was getting a bit tired. "Maybe we should go to bed too" Hotaru said. Suddenly Kiana remembered something "Hotaru-chan? Do you still have those pictures you took of me and Ruka-kun?"

"Those?" Hotaru said "yes, and I'm not going to delete them"

"That isn't what I meant!" Kiana said "but uh...can I have a few?" Hotaru took three out of her pocket and started to hand them to Kiana, then she pulled them back and said "you're going to blackmail Ruka aren't you?" for a moment Kiana thought about her response, to get what she wanted she had to have a different personality for whoever she spoke to, so for Hotaru... "how did you know?". A hint of an amused smile appeared on Hotaru's face "20 rabbits for the three of them" she said.

_So that's how she is... _Kiana thought, making sure to remember that. She pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to Hotaru, taking the pictures with her other hand. She smiled. _Perfect _she thought, then they drifted off into a pleasant slumber

* * *

"Yakira..." Harumi said, unsure of how to begin "the dreams you've been having...are from your past life, do you understand?"

"My past life? But how do you know?"

"Because I was there" Harumi said "I-I was your sister" there was a slight pause and Yakira said "but you're still here so...what...what happened to me?"

"well..." Harumi said "it's a long story, I guess I'll start from the beginning, the boy in your dream, first of all, there was something strange about him wasn't there?"

"Well there were a lot of things but..."

"You know what I'm talking about don't you?" Harumi's eyes narrowed "something so unsettling you didn't want to tell anyone?"

"He...he has the same face as me"

"That's right" Harumi said "because he was your twin, his name was Perrin, yours was Elice, and your younger sister was Kiana, and you may not believe this but we didn't come from this world, we were...I suppose the closest word you have in this world is 'angel' we were angelic beings at least, but we most certainly didn't come from a place like heavan, nothing there was perfect, nor was it beautiful...but aside from that, we were the daughters of the royal family, when you died you were just about to take the throne"

"But...how old was I then?"

"about nine, in human years, I was older, I couldn't inherit it...The problem was, I was born with this dark hair...everyone in the royal family up until then had been born fair haired and blue eyed, but everything about me was darker, my hair, my eyes, my skin...A rumor started that I was a demons child, switched at birth with the real heir. So you see? It was impossible for me to go anywhere in life"

* * *

"Ruka-kun" Ruka turned and saw Hotaru walking towards him "ah, Imai-san, did you need something?". She pulled three photos out of her pocket and held them up for him to see. He blushed "t-those! What are you going to do with them!?"

"I won't show them to anyone" she said "if you do something in return for me" _it's working! _Kiana thought _he really believes I'm Hotaru! _"so how much?" Ruka asked pulling out a few rabbits, he smiled a bit "that's very like you Imai-san" _jeez, he's so nice to her! I'm a little annoyed...NO! Remember the plan, stay in character _"well" said Hotaru/Kiana "how about a kiss?" she walked up to him. "A...a wha...WHA?" Ruka said going crimson. She placed her hand on his shoulders and moved closer to him. Thier lips were inches apart, and his eyes slid closed. Just then she changed back into her normal form _perfect _she thought _when he opens his eyes, I can blackmail him by threatening to tell Hotaru he kissed me! _Right before their lips met, Kiana felt a searing pain in her back and drew in a sharp breath. Ruka's eyes shot open "E-Enzeru-san!" he said about to push her away, she collapsed on him, and then he saw it, there was a knife sticking out of her back, and a dark red stain on her black uniform. Behind her stood Natsume, his hand covered in her blood. "N-Natsume! What are you thinking?" Ruka yelled "You killed her!"

"D-Don't worry Ruka-kun..." Kiana said "I guess he figured it out already..."

"W-what?" Ruka said. Kiana got up, by then, blood had began trickling down her legs and out of her mouth. She turned to Natsume and said "That no matter how many times you try to kill me, I won't die"

**Kiana LAUGHS at your Fate/Stay Night logic!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry for the long gap between the last chapter and now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_"We are gathered today, not only to mourn the death of our beloved heir, Princess Elice of Enzeru, but to celebrate the coronation of the next heir, Princess Kiana of Enzeru"_

_"It was her wasn't it..." the hushed accusations being spread through the crowd were easily audible to Harumi, standing behind her little sister, behind the throne. The throne that she would never be able to touch. "The demon girl...killed her own sister..." rumors spread quickly, and by the time Harumi had gotten home that day, half the kingdom believed she had killed Elice. Of course, no one cared to worry about Perrin. The crown was brought over to where Kiana sat, the priest held it over her head. "Princess Kiana of Enzeru will from this day on, hereby be known as Queen Kiana of Enzeru, may she rule a long time" As the crown was placed on Kiana's head, a smile spread across her face. She looked up towards her people. Her country. From now on, it was hers._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"I'm sorry..." Yakira murmered. What could she say to this girl? She was sure Elice would have had something good to say, but not Yakira.

"It's all right" Harumi said "I'm sure you're interested to hear the rest of the story, so I won't dwell on myself, anyways, you had an interesting power, not everyone in our country could use magic, only a gifted few, mostly those in the royal family, and if they could, it was usually only one or two powers, it's a difficult art to master, I for example, can become invisible, I was born with it, and it's the only thing I can do"

"So..." Yakira said "you aren't an alice at all?"

Harumi shook her head "My sister and I posed as alices to enter the school, but back to you, it was the same power as your alice now"

"my singing..."

"yes" said Harumi "your alice type is the one that drains your life as you use it correct?"

Yakira nodded "that's why I try to use it as little as possible"

"Yes well, the explanation for that is simple, it's because you aren't giving what you use your alice on just any life, you're transferring your own life to them"

"I...I never thought of it that way" Yakira said "but how did you know?"

"Like I said, it was Elice's power...and she used too much of it"

* * *

"So, Natsume-kun" Kiana said, pulling the knife out of her back, and cringing a little at the pain "how much exactly do you know?"

"Nothing" Natsume said "but I know you're a fake, I could tell you were posing"

Kiana nodded "that's right" she said "I'm not an alice"

"W-what are you talking about?" Ruka said "how did you get into the school if-"

"I'm not an alice" she said cutting him off "but I can use magic, it was easy to convince them I belong here"

"How...what kind of magic do you mean?" Ruka asked, very confused.

"I" said Kiana "am queen of my country, the queen is required to be able to use magic, I wasn't born with it, like my sisters, but I've studied it all my life"

"Wait...sisters? I thought you only had one sister?" Ruka was not following the conversation very well, how was it possible that such a young girl was a queen?

"I have two sisters!" Kiana snapped "and a brother too, a worthless brother, not only was he not born with magic, he was born sickly and weak, he could never amount to anything! But my silly sister tried to save him anyways..."

_She seems like she hates them... _Ruka thought _but something about her tone...or her face...is telling me there's more to it than that... _"what happened to him? why aren't they with you and your other sister?"

"They're dead" Kiana said "She tried to save her twin, and ended up just dying along with him! Had she chosen to live, she would have been queen, she would have been alive! But she had to try didn't she..." Kiana trailed off, she looked sad, her tone had become less angry, and gotten an edge of remorse, then her eyes narrowed "she had to save that worthless boy!"

"It's not like she could just let him die-"

"Ruka!" Natsume cut him off "just leave it and lets go"

"but...Natsume" Ruka protested

"I said were going Ruka" Natsume turned and started walking, Ruka paused for a moment then followed him. "WAIT!" Kiana yelled. They turned "Natsume-kun, how did you know I wouldn't die?"

"I didn't" Natsume said "I figured whether you died or not, I'd be rid of a pesky little nuisance"

* * *

"She was crowned when she was seven?!" Yakira said in disbelief. Kiana seemed so small now, she couldn't imagine that little girl running a whole kingdom.

Harumi nodded "The day you died was when you were supposed to be crowned, that's why I didn't want you to leave the house then, I knew you didn't have much time left...I wanted you to become queen before you left"

"But why would it have mattered?" Yakira asked

"In our country, when a queen is coronated, she gains eternal life until the next heir is old enough to take her place, The official age to become queen is ten, but in your case, they had to make an exception because you gave so much of your life to Perrin, they were going to crown you right when you left, unofficially, then have the celebration later...when we ran away to find Perrin, you only had about ten minutes of life left, by the time we found him, it was only about thirty seconds, you gave him what little amount you had left, then you died right before he did"

There was a silence, Yakira was crying just a little "but..." she said queitly "why didn't he come back, we were twins, shouldn't we have come back together"

Harumi shook her head "he used up his life years before he died, the life he was living when he left was one you had given him, the only life lost that day was yours, that's why you're the only one who came back"

yakira put her head in her hands, her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed "I'm so sorry Perrin!"

**T-T**

**please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! With ideas! It'll be fun and cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

After Yakira had calmed down, Harumi let her get some rest and after she had fallen asleep, Harumi got up and slipped out of the infirmary. It had been two days since the incident and Yakira still hadn't been released yet. Harumi and Misaki hadn't spoken much since Yakira had gotten sick. They were both worried, and Harumi simply didn't care to talk to Misaki that much, she had come for Yakira and had only been Misaki's friend so she could find her, so now that she had told Yakira who she really was, there was nothing more for her to do. She would have to leave soon, so it was better for her if she had no reason to stay.

* * *

After Kiana had been found out by Ruka and Natsume, she had gotten less clingy and stopped trying to be charming. When her sister told Yakira about who she really was, she had realized they had finished what they came here to do, her fun was over. Now, two days after she had seen Yakira being carried to the hospital, she was bored. She still had to go to her class even if she would be leaving soon, "I have to find Onee-chan as soon as possible…" she muttered "so we can leave this place already".

* * *

Ruka ran into the room, he was late so he was happy to see that Narumi-sensei wasn't there yet, people were still out of their seats socializing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Hotaru standing behind him "I-I-I-Imai-san!" he stammered, blushing. _Dammit! _He thought _I know it wasn't really her back then _he thought of how he had almost kissed Kiana, disguising herself as Hotaru, and blushed redder _BUT DAMMIT!!!!!! _Hotaru didn't say anything as she watched him have a small battle with himself in his head. Finally she tapped him on the shoulder again and said "There's something you're hiding from me. What is it?"

"Y-you get to the point huh…" he said blushing. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Hotaru snapped a picture of him. "H-hey!" he said "what're you going to do with that?!"

"Maybe pictures of you blushing will sell" she said walking past him. She walked by and stared at the camera, until the picture disappeared and the screen went dark "…" she had no intention of selling that picture, she brought it up on the screen again, her finger hovered above the delete button. Then without pressing it, she put her camera away.

* * *

"Ok! Ok everyone get to your seats! Yes yes, class is starting" Narumi said walking in.

"Can you really tell us what to do today sensei, when you're twenty minutes late?" said a kid in the back.

"I'm fashionably late, as you can see" Narumi said, indicating his frilly outfit "but aside from that!" he said "I have an important announcement to make! The school festival is coming up soon! It will be here by the end of next week, so starting today you'll be working with your ability classes to prepare! That's all, I'll stay here until everyone has gone, since I know you're all going to stay to talk about the school festival, like you always do" Narumi sat down at the desk as the room burst into sound. Ruka was sitting beside Kiana, who was resting her head on her desk, and he was about to get up when she picked up her head and said "school festival huh…What's that like Ruka-kun?". For the past few days she had been speaking to him normally, and they had become almost friends, awkward friends, but it was an improvement. He explained the school festival to her as she pet his bunny, she didn't appear to be listening, but by the end she said "wow…this school gets pretty intense about things huh, anyways, since there are only a few of us left in here now we should probably get going right?"

"Oh yeah…" said Ruka looking around, the only people left were Mikan and her group, Natsume was sleeping in a corner too. Ruka and Kiana got up, they were in the same class so they wouldn't be walking with most of the others. As they left Hotaru turned and caught Ruka's eye. He turned back to look at her for just a second, but then she turned away and went back to talking to Mikan. But not before Kiana saw the whole little exchange. She smiled as they walked out the door _looks like I've found a fun little reason to stay a little longer._

**I think Ruka and Kiana are cute as friends…maybe it's just me**


	11. Chapter 11

…**does not know what to write about Harumi and Yakira…I don't like them that much…which is unfortunate since they're my OC's…On the other hand, I feel like Kiana's shapeshifting would come in quite handy in a play (since she's apparently in that class…I dunno, I wasn't sure) sorry, I'll stop babbling **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Harumi-san! Harumi-san!!!" Harumi turned, Misaki was running up to her, Harumi was a bit surprised since they hadn't spoken in so long, but she expected Misaki had been distracted by Yakira being in the hospital for so long as well. Harumi had been about to go to her class for the school festival (which she expected not to stay for) when Misaki had run up to her "Harumi-san!" Misaki said "guess what?"

After a pause Harumi realized Misaki actually wanted her to guess and said "Um, is your class doing something fun for the festival?"

"No no!" Misaki said "it isn't about that! But guess what? Yakira is coming back!! In just a little while!" That got Harumi's attention "T-that's wonderful!" she managed to say, Misaki started saying they should stay in the class a little while to wait for her, but Harumi wasn't really listening, she didn't know how she was supposed to face Yakira now, honestly she hadn't thought this far ahead originally, coming hadn't been her idea, nor was it Kiana's, they had been sent to find her and remind her of her past, but Harumi had expected they would leave right after they accomplished their mission. After all, no matter what they did, and no matter how much their kingdom hoped, Elice was never going to come back.

* * *

The minute Kiana and Ruka walked into the Somatic Alice class, about ten upperclassmen ran over to them "good you two are here! We'll need your alices for the play!" Kiana smiled "What should I do senpai?"

"Since you're a shapeshifter, it would help us out a lot if you could play a few roles, is that alright? Were a little short on people, and Ruka-kun, you'll definitely have a main role because of your pheromones"

"A-again?" Ruka muttered "but I don't…"

"Please Ruka-kun! You're our only hope!"

"O-ok…" Ruka sighed

"Great! Come with me then! Kiana, you can go help Yuri-senpai right now"

"Um" Kiana said "first, could you please tell me where my sister, Harumi-san, is?"

"Harumi-san isn't here yet" said the upperclassman "but I'll let you know when she gets here, Yuri-senpai is over there with some people on character design, she needs some help, your alice would come in handy right now"

"Ok!" said Kiana "but who's Yuri-senpai? I don't believe I've met her before" A few upperclassmen snickered; one of them said "You'll see, go on and help her now!" Kiana walked over to the direction they had pointed wondering what she had said to make them laugh "kind of rude…" she muttered under her breath

"Oi, are you the girl with the shapeshifter alice?" Kiana looked up and blushed immediately, standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on "y-yes…" she said "I-I'm Enzeru Kiana…"

"Good! I'm Miyazono Yuri, we need some help with the character designs so we thought you could help us see what would look best for the elementary school students, ok?"

"I-I-I would be honored to help Yuri-senpai!" then she blushed, bowed and said "m-may I call you Yuri-senpai?"

Yuri sighed "call me whatever you want, now come on, we have to hurry up" she held out a hand to Kiana, who went even redder before taking it, all she could see were roses as she was swept away by the magnificent and lovely Yuri-senpai. Off in a corner, Ruka had seen the whole little scene _so that's what she's really like… _

* * *

Harumi was still standing in the classroom with Misaki, waiting for Yakira, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. What was she supposed to say to her now? "Hello, I just told you the story of our tragic past, and haven't spoken to you since, what did you have for lunch today?" Harumi could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Misaki smiled "That should be her!" she said, when she saw the worried look on Harumi's face she said "don't worry, the teachers won't be mad, they know our situation!" Harumi nodded absentmindedly, she was completely blank. Suddenly something inside of her told her to leave the classroom. She should not be there. There was no way she could stand and face Yakira right now. She had to leave. Without thinking any further, she threw open the door and bolted out of the room. She could hear Misaki calling after her, but she wasn't listening. And then she was running past Yakira. She heard her name being said in that all too familiar voice. A voice that should only have belonged to one person, ever. She ignored the stunned look on Yakira's face and continued down the hallway. She wasn't really aware of her surroundings, but somehow, she ended up standing outside of the somatic class. After she had calmed down a bit, she opened the door and walked in. It was chaos, two girls ran up to her and started asking her about doing crew work for the play, another one was telling her she could use her invisibility to help them out during a few scenes, the only one she heard clearly was the one who said "Harumi-senpai! Your sister was looking for you just a little while ago! She's over there with Yuri-senpai!" Harumi pushed the girls out of the way and made her way over to where Yuri, and a girl with brown hair and green eyes, who she assumed was Kiana shape shifting, were standing. "Kiana" she said. Kiana turned and went back to her original form "Onee-san! Why are you so late? I was looking for you!"

"I need to talk to you" Harumi said "now!" she started to pull Kiana away from the group "Wait!" Yuri said "we weren't done! I need Kiana-san to model some more styles for us!"

"Excuse me, she'll be back in just a moment Yuri-san" Harumi said, trying to ignore the strange feeling she was getting, telling her to do what Yuri said. Suddenly, and without warning, Kiana pulled away from Harumi and said "No! I have to help Yuri-senpai!" then she blushed and said more quietly "we can talk later onee-san" Harumi stared at her sister. Kiana was getting more and more attached to this world as she watched. They had to leave soon, there was no way they could stay much longer, but Harumi couldn't disobey Kiana. As long as Kiana was still without an heir, she had absolute and complete power over everyone in their kingdom, and that included Harumi, no matter where they were. As long as Kiana still wanted to be in this world, Harumi would have to stay too.

**Wooo. Chapter…yay…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about how this is getting…bad . I'm doing my best to save it, so please bear with me. This is the last chapter for at least a month, I'll be away, sorry . it's really short, but the ending should be here soon, I hope it's still good .  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **

The next few weeks were a just a blur for Harumi. She was spending most of her time with the somatic ability class, but honestly, she didn't even know the name of the play they were doing. Kiana didn't want to talk to her, Harumi tried not to take it personally, since her sister had never paid much attention to her, but it was still a bit of a blow to think that she cared more about a world she had been in for maybe a month, then her own sister. Or her home. Harumi knew asking Kiana to go home was useless, she wanted to stay here for longer, and as long as that was the case, Harumi was stuck here. "Harumi-san!" she looked up at the fourth year staring down at her "Harumi-san, how many times do I have to ask? Can you please help us out with the set?" Harumi looked over at where they were putting together bookcases and tables. "…I'm sorry senpai" she said "I'm allergic to that type of wood" without waiting for a response, Harumi got up and started walking out of the classroom. She could hear people yelling behind her, but she honestly didn't care, she started running down the hallway, not exactly sure where she was going, _Elice, why did you have to die like that? _Tears started rolling down her cheeks, tears that she had been holding in for years _no! _she thought _why am I crying now? I promised myself…for Elice…I wouldn't cry…but…_ she stopped and leaned on a wall, trying to stop the tears. "Harumi-san?" she looked up at the sound of her name a second time, and wished she hadn't. At this moment, in the state she was in right now, the last person she wanted to see was Yakira. "Harumi-san…are you ok?" Yakira asked, walking towards her. "I'm fine!" Harumi snapped, wiping her eyes like a little kid. She felt like a little kid, who was so proud she didn't want anyone to see her crying, who didn't want this girl, who felt like her sister, but didn't, to come towards her, but at the same time, it felt like that was the only thing she wanted. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to stop them from producing anymore tears. Her hands were clenched into fists, as she willed Yakira to leave. Then, suddenly, she felt a warm embrace, something she had felt a long time ago, just differently she opened her eyes and looked up at Yakira who had hugged her. "It's alright Harumi-san" Yakira said. Harumi gasped _it's alright Onee-san _she heard a young voice say. And then at the same time, the two voices merged together, and Yakira, or maybe it was Elice said "if you need to cry, then cry, I won't tell anyone" had that really been the last time she had cried? Had this same scene happened years and years ago? Suddenly Harumi lost control of herself. She felt herself pushing Yakira away. Yelling "NO!" and running away from the stunned look, which reminded her of someone she didn't want to think about anymore _why were we given this mission?! _She thought as she ran _why can't our people just let Elice rest?! _

"Harumi-san!" she turned, Yakira had grabbed her arm

"Let go of me!!" she yelled "why do you have to have that face!?" the minute she said it she regretted it.

"I'm sorry…" Yakira murmured "but I need to talk to you, about that…what if I could bring Elice back?"

"You can't" Harumi said. She had heard that type of comment many times before, she no longer got her hopes up.

"Harumi-san, what if my alice could help?"

"How?" Harumi said "your alice can't bring the dead back to life, no one can do that"

"But I can give my life" Yakira insisted "what if I sing to Elice, then maybe my life, and this body, would become hers"

**Cliffhanger? I don't know…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, I'm back again with a set up to the ending ^.^**

Harumi knew already. She knew there was no way to bring Elice back, she knew that if Yakira sung to no one, her life would just drain and she would die. But for some reason, hearing Yakira say that Elice could come back placed a small glimmer of hope inside of Harumi. And she wanted her sister back. "Yakira-san…try, but don't push yourself" Harumi did the best to phrase it well "if you feel too weak, then stop, there isn't a guarantee this will work"

"Ok" Yakira said, she smiled "I know it will, this body rightfully belongs to Elice, she'll come back for it" Yakira closed her eyes and began to sing, Harumi's chest tightened "this song…" she whispered. It was the same one that Elice always sung to Perrin, her favorite song _this is a song just for Perrin! _Harumi remembered her sister's voice just before she would sing to her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Yakira singing, the voice was the same, but the face was older, Harumi had thought she would never be able to see Elice grow older, never be able to watch her grow up and change. Then she realized with horror, if Yakira kept singing now, she would never see her grow past sixteen either. "Yakira-san, stop!" Harumi yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders. Yakira kept singing, and as Harumi watched, she began to grow paler, just like Elice had, that day. "Yakira-san!" Harumi yelled again "please! Please I can't let you die! Not again!" it was already too late. Yakira's voice started to grow weaker, her shoulders slumped and she leaned on Harumi "I knew" she whispered "I didn't have any time left…but…I wanted you to be able to see your sister again…before…" Yakira knees weakened and she fell to the ground, Harumi caught her and cradled her in her arms "enough!" she said "don't talk anymore…" tears fell as she tried to comfort Yakira "I didn't want…I didn't want to take your life…you have as much right to this life as Elice did to her own…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you…Onee-san…"

"Elice?!" Harumi stared at the girl in her arms. Yakira had never called her "Onee-san" only Elice had, but now, the girl who lay there was neither Elice, nor Yakira, she was an empty shell, lifeless, all the color drained from her cheeks. If Elice had returned in that final moment, Harumi would never know.

"No…" Harumi shook her head, her shoulders were shaking "why…why did this happen…I'm a monster!" she cried "I killed my own sister, not once but twice!" she leaned over Yakira's corpse, sobbing "Yakira…Yakira…" she repeated. She would have stayed there for longer, if not for a small hand on her shoulder, a comforting touch, one she had never felt before, or thought she would ever feel. Harumi looked up to see Kiana standing above her, in the whole time she had been worrying about Elice, she had forgotten she had even had another sister. One she could still take care of, one she needed to protect. "Kiana…" she whispered "I…Yakira…"

"Onee-san…" Kiana said "it's enough now, we have to go home"

**No school festival for these two. Have I just massacred half my OC's?**


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL

**I thought maybe I should finish this… .  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

"Onee-chan…it's enough, we have to go home" Kiana said softly. Harumi stared at her, wondering what had brought about this change of heart "…and Yakira, we can't…"

"She's coming with us" Kiana said "that girl was never supposed to exist, if were going to erase everyone's memories and set things right in this world, we need to erase their memories of her too, and then she'll finally be able to rest"

"Kiana…" Harumi whispered, amazed at how mature her sister had grown when she hadn't been watching "…thank you". Inside the school, the atmosphere was still buzzing, preparations for the school festival were still underway, life was going on, but in this small place, everything stopped for just a moment, as three sisters were reunited. As they prepared to erase themselves from this world, and return to their homes, the wind blew a small voice over to them. Whether they had really heard it or not they were unsure, but there was a small whisper, a small thank you, and a goodbye. Yakira had remembered who she was, and now Perrin could stop sending her such loathsome dreams. He too, could finally be at peace.

"_All can rejoice! Our queen has returned!" The high priests voice rang out over the crowd and a wild applause seemed to explode. Of course, Harumi received no mention, even though she had brought back Yakira, and buried her beside Elice and Perrin, no one even noticed. Kiana stepped forward to address her people. "My kingdom of Enzeru" she said, in a clear voice "I spent a long time on earth, and I learned many things, about myself, about my kingdom, about Elice, my sister, and about my brother, Perrin" The crowd went silent. No one had mentioned Perrin since he died, to hear the queen suddenly say his name was a shock. "I have discovered" Kiana continued "the flaws in our kingdom, just because Perrin was born weak and male, does that mean he should have been treated so cruelly? Perhaps if Perrin had been given the treatment he needed, Elice would still be here today" she paused and stared at the crowd. Everyone was feeling a deep guilt. They had all hated Perrin, even though Elice had loved him. "And did anyone realize" Kiana continued "that it was not me, but my sister, Harumi, who found Yakira, who reminded her of her past, and who laid her to a peaceful rest?" there was a silence and suddenly someone shouted "that girls a demon!" a cry rang out as rage soured through the crowd. "SILENCE!" shouted Kiana "my sister is no demon! Harumi is related to me by blood, she was related to Elice and Perrin by blood, and never once would she think of hurting any of us, all she did was care for us! And yet just because she has such beautiful dark hair, you call her a demon! My subjects are ungrateful, and until you can learn to accept my sister, and my brother, This kingdom will stay flawed!" there was more silence. After a moment Kiana smiled and said "and now, I have a decree…I hereby resign from my position as queen!" She lifted the crown off of her head, as a shocked cry rose from the crown. Kiana pulled Harumi forward and sat her down in the throne "Kiana…?" Harumi whispered. Kiana walked around behind the throne and placed the crown on Harumi's head "from this day forward, princess Harumi of Enzeru will hereby be known as QUEEN Harumi of Enzeru! Long live Queen Harumi!" Kiana shouted. At first there was only shocked silence, then, one citizen began to slowly clap. One by one, the clapping spread throughout the crowd until the entire country of Enzeru was cheering. Cheering for Harumi, who thought she would never even be able to lay a finger on this throne. "Kiana…" Harumi said nearly in tears "…thank you…for everything" _

_Kiana smiled "you're welcome, my queen"_

Everything was normal at Alice Academy, The school festival had just ended and normal classes were beginning again. Mikan Sakura sat cheerfully with Hotaru Imai, who was flipping through her camera absentmindedly. Suddenly she stopped "w-what is this picture…?" she said, turning red.

"Hmm? What?" Mikan asked, looking over "ah! Ruka-pyon looks so cute!"

"What?" Ruka asked, leaning over to see the picture, he blushed "I-Imai-san, why is there a picture of me blushing on your camera?"

"I have no idea!" Hotaru said, clicking the back button so the picture wouldn't be displayed anymore. "Huh?" Mikan said "What's this one?". Ruka and Hotaru stared at the picture being shown, it was Ruka again, but he was lying on the ground…and that was it… "what is this?" Ruka asked.

"You look like you're being held down" Hotaru said

"But there's nothing there!" Ruka said "it's just me on the ground!"

"It's Kiana!" they all turned to look at Natsume, who was standing behind them looking a little annoyed at their stupidity "that disgusting girl was lying on him when you took that picture Imai"

"…who?" they all said. "No one named 'Kiana' goes to the academy Natsume-kun" Mikan said "are you okay?"

Natsume stared at them, then smirked "I get it, this is your way of getting back at me isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Natsume?" Ruka asked "who's getting back at you?"

"Nothing" Natsume said, walking away "I'm going to the bathroom, see you later Ruka". Natsume walked down the hall of the academy. "You annoying, disgusting, girl…" he muttered "I swear, I can still hear you laughing at me"

"That's right Natsume-kun" Kiana said, back in Enzeru Kingdom, she was watching the academy with her magic, which was rapidly improving "you're just too much fun to make fun of" she continued "so remember me for a little while longer" she laughed, and stopped using her magic, bringing her back again to her own world "but now we'll both stay where we belong". She wondered if Harumi would be angry with her, for not returning Earth to exactly the way it should be. Then she shrugged and murmured "close enough…"

**The end…? Yes, I'm not writing any more of this…that was weird, OC's fail… thanks for sticking it out to the last chapter!**


End file.
